An Elite Life
by Emmi82
Summary: He never thought he would be part of a 'Boyfriends Club'. He never thought he would act as a delivery boy and chauffeur on a daily basis. He never thought he'd be with a girl who was so emotionally scarred. But it didn't matter. She was worth it. TxG
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So I know it has been so long since I've updated any story, and I am so sorry. I've had writers block for pretty much all of them. This is a storyline that I created from another story and I am kinda obsessed with it right now. It kind of relates to Absolute Perfection, but it isn't all about Gabriella and Troy getting together. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**An Elite Life**

**Chapter 1 **

Westside Dance Academy.

Arguably the best dance school in the country. Three months ago, if you would've told Troy Bolton that he would spend hours and hours a week there, he would've thought you were crazy. However, if you had told him that he would be the boyfriend of arguably the best dancer in the country, he wouldn't have thought of you as crazy. He would have thought you we out of your damn mind.

But there he was. Wrapped up in a world he didn't even know existed until the girl he had fallen so hard for told him about it, three months prior. He plopped down on one the couches, which were placed outside what many might call the most exclusive dance studio ever. The other couch was already occupied by another guy is age, whom he greeted with a fist pound.

"How's it goin man?" Troy asked Chad, the guy whom he'd grown to think of as a brother.

"No complaints. So did she tell you about senior ditch day?" Troy sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He had heard about it, and he'd been dreading it.

"Yeah. You'll take…"

"Of course dude." Troy smiled, a sense of relief flowing through his veins. This was why he liked Chad so much. He had been such a good friend to his girlfriend, and had never let her down. He was the one who had taken care of her during her days that could only be described as wild. So to put it lightly, Troy was grateful for Chad. However, Chad couldn't stop guys from staring at his girlfriend in the bikini he knew she'd be wearing, and that is something that haunted him.

However, he couldn't blame them. She was perfect. Every guy who met her wanted her. When they had started dating he thought her friends would be surprised at the fact that she was dating an actor. However, the primary reaction had been 'Gabriella would get the guy millions of girls want.' It seemed to be that more people were shocked that he got her. But after one week together, he knew what all these people were talking about.

It was then that Gabriella Montez walked out of the dance studio. As usual, a wide smile came across his face. He couldn't help but look her up and down. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, just the way he liked. As always, she was wearing a black leotard, that dipped down to show a perfect amount of cleavage. Falling right between her breasts was a long chain, which held her prized possession at the end. A diamond encrusted pendant that she had worked over ten years for. While the necklace meant the world to Gabriella, to everyone else it meant only one thing.

That she was an Elite dancer.

Only five other girls in all of Westside Dance Academy had one like it. And only 200 girls in the entire country wore necklaces that meant the same thing. But none were as valuable as intricate as the one that hung around the necks of Westside Dance Academy's Elite dancers.

It was her perfect and slim waist that Troy couldn't help but stare at, but if he had looked to his right, his eyes would have caught something else. A ring on her finger that could only be described as a rock. Some thought it was a class ring. Others guessed it to be engagement ring (which made Troy turn bright red). But it was neither.

It was a ring that showed the world that she and her five teammates were the best. It was a championship ring. A national championship ring, to be more specific.

The light blue stone radiated off of Gabriella's finger, and it wouldn't be removed unless she won another championship next month, which would lead it to be replaced by a new one.

It had been something that Troy complained about, for he had been longing to buy her a promise ring. She had simply replied, 'If you want me to take off this ring, get me a diamond ring.' That shut him up. Even though he loved her, he was still a typical 19-year old boy. The thought of marriage scared the shit out of him. Plus, he would have to make about 20 more movies to afford an engagement ring that would suit Gabriella.

Troy knew how lucky he was. He had the love of Gabriella Montez. But Gabriella knew she was the lucky one. Which is why a smile as big as her boyfriend's appeared on her face when she saw him.

She had a boyfriend who willingly joined what had been dubbed 'The Boyfriends Club.' Who brought food to the studio, who came to her due to the fact that she didn't have the time to drive to his house on a daily basis, and thought of her as more than an Elite dancer. He saw past the pendant that hung around her neck and the ring that rested on her finger. It wasn't the flexibility he loved, it was the passion. It was when he told her that he would love her if it was math that she was so dedicated to, did she truly know that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Troy immediately made his way to his girlfriend, before taking her into his arms and placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ugh! You guys are so gross!" They pulled away to see the always blunt blonde walk out of the dance studio, and make her way to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Shar," Troy replied, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend's best friend, as she sat down on Chad's lap.

"Seriously. Like can you guys not be the perfect couple for five minutes?" Both Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes, not knowing how else to respond. Because it was true. Everyone knew it.

"How was rehearsal?" Troy asked his girlfriend, as they made their way out of the studio hand in hand, after saying their goodbyes to their two friends.

"Tiring," she replied, leaning into to him. Truthfully, he had known that since she walked out of the studio. He knew her that well. "And Molly's pissed at me." Troy rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the woman who owned the studio. Yeah, she was the main reason as to why Gabriella was so successful, but he hated how much pressure he put on her.

"Why?"

"You know how she is. She was in a bad mood and took it out on me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. What about you?" she asked as they got in her car, Troy in the drivers seat.

"What about me?"

"How was your day?"

"The usual. Uneventful. I did have an intense game of Halo with some kid from Iowa though," he replied, leading her to shake her head and laugh.

"You're such a loser."

"No. Just unemployed. I thought dating the daughter of a studio-head…" As soon as the words came out of his mouth his arm was met with his girlfriend's fist. Yes, Gabriella's father, Greg Montez, was the head of a movie studio. Warner Brothers to be exact. In fact, Greg was the reason Gabriella and Troy had met. Troy was in a meeting with Greg about upcoming projects. Gabriella had interrupted, freaking out, because she had left her iPod in his car. As soon as he saw her run into the office in her leotard, tights, and booty shorts, he was hooked. Gabriella, on the other hand barely noticed him. It wasn't until Greg invited Troy to a Laker game, did he and Gabriella speak. They went on their first date the next day.

"Oww!" Troy exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Gabriella just shrugged. "How about we go back to my place, order Chinese, put in a movie, and you won't hear the words 'Elite', 'Molly', or 'dance', for the entire night." A wide smile came across Gabriella's face.

"Sounds perfect."

**Please Review! Next chapter will be more about Gabriella and her life as a dancer. There will be more Sharpay and you will meet her other teammates. But there will obviously be some Troyella in it to. **


	2. Fine

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. In this chapter I am going to switch it up a little bit and go back to my original style of writing, which is focused on dialogue. Please let me know what you think, and tell me if I should stay with this style or go back to a more novel style of writing. Thanks so much again!**

**An Elite Life**

**Chapter 2**

_Troy's heart was pounding. He was leaning against Gabriella's car, waiting for her to leave her rehearsal. The previous night had been amazing. So amazing that neither of them wanted it to end. So it wasn't until 11 o'clock the next morning, when she had to get to the dance studio, did they leave each other's sight. That was three hours ago. Yes, it had only been three hours and he was missing her. Therefore, his heart nearly stopped as she rushed up to him, clad in a leotard, and dance pants._

_"Sorry I'm so gross. I didn't think we'd have such a crazy rehearsal," she immediately apologized, panting._

_"Are you kidding? Do you even know how sexy you look right now? If we didn't have traffic to beat, I'd take you right here." Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head before hopping into the car. A few moments after they began to drive off, Troy looked over to her and smiled._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, this is just the first time I've seen you with your hair off your face. I like it." Gabriella just smiled and blushed. She then rolled up her pant leg to reveal a very swollen knee. Troy glanced over and his eyes widened._

_"Oh my god baby, what happened?"_

_"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just the life of a dancer," she replied like it was no big deal, before putting an instant ice pack on it._

_"That isn't nothing, baby. You really think you are going to walk around Disneyland then spend a night in high heels with that?" Yes, the two were on their way to Disneyland. Being that Troy had been invited to Disney's 80th anniversary party, and had been dateless, about an hour into their date, had decided to invite her to come along with him. In addition, he thought it would be fun if they spent a few hours before the party at the park._

_"Troy, please, trust me. I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."_

_"You sure?" he asked, stroking her head._

_"Yeah. But thanks for caring. It's sweet."_

_"Besides your knee, how was rehearsal? Why was it so crazy?"_

_"Sometimes we get in these moods where we just go all out. And once we start, there isn't really much you can do to stop us. But we got a lot of work done."_

_"Well that's good."_

_"Yeah."_

_"So I was thinking. Last night you said that being an Elite dancer meant performing arts schools look at you first, are you getting recruited?"_

_"Schools have given me offers, yeah."_

_"Like free rides and stuff?"_

_"Yeah," she replied with a small blush._

_"Do they send you gifts?"_

_"No, a few cool promises, like not having to stay in stereotypical freshman dorms and stuff, but no gifts."_

_"Have you accepted?" She just shook her head. "Why not?"_

_"I want to go to UCLA, and I haven't heard back," Gabriella informed him. 'Want' was an understatement. It was Gabriella's dream school. The UCLA Performing Arts school was unrivaled. It was Julliard for Jazz Dance. It was her dream to the point where she would pick having to pay full tuition and live in normal forms at UCLA, than having a free ride and tons of amenities from any of the other amazing performing arts schools in the country._

_"They don't recruit."_

_"You have to audition?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How many people audition?"_

_"About 2000 apply, then they invite like 200 to audition. About 20 get in."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah. It's kind of ridiculous. They know who the best dancers are, they know who they want, but they want to see how you react in an audition environment."_

_"How did yours go?"_

_"Well. I think. You never know," she replied, a little worried._

_"It's your dream school?"_

_"Yeah. It's the only place I've ever imagined going. Everybody always tells me I'm a lock, but I just don't want to get my hopes up."_

_"I understand. When do you find out?"_

_"Any day now."_

_"Well I'm sure it will turn out all okay." Gabriella smiled thankfully. This is what had been missing in her life. Someone there to tell her that no matter what it was all going to be okay. Her face fell a few moments later. "What is it babe?"_

_"Crap!" She exclaimed grabbing her phone. "I can't believe I forgot."_

_"Forgot what?"_

_"I have to call the National Committee."_

_"There's a National Committee?"_

_"Of course." She dialed a few numbers on her phone, and it began to ring through the car speaker. "Oh sorry, I can disconnect it."_

_"No, don't worry about it."_

_"Okay."_

_"National Elite Dance Committee, how may I help you?" A woman answered._

_"Hi this is Gabriella Montez, I am returning a call from Jen."_

_"Okay, one moment."_

_"Who is Jen?" Troy asked, after Gabriella was placed on hold._

_"The liaison between the dancers and the committee," she replied and Troy nodded._

_"Hey Gabriella, how are you?" Jen answered a few moments later._

_"Great, you?"_

_"Good thank you."_

_"So, what did you need?"_

_"Well we are really trying to promote championships this year, and get some outside interest."_

_"Uh huh…" she replied, giving Troy an uneasy look, which made him stifle a laugh._

_"We are talking to Teen Vogue about doing a feature on you and Rachel." Troy raised his eyebrows at her, impressed, and she rolled her eyes at him._

_"What about our teams?"_

_"They would be included too, but the main focus would be you and Rachel." 'Rachel Flatt', Troy reminded himself, just in case Gabriella brought her again. It didn't take long for him to remember who she was. Gabriella had described her as the Nastia Luikin for dance, for she was the Shawn Johnson. Their styles were completely different. Gabriella was absolutely amazing at jazz, and really good at modern. Rachel was amazing at modern, and really good at jazz. Gabriella was west coast, Rachel east coast. Gabriella was going to UCLA, Rachel to Julliard. While Westside had won the overall award at nationals, Rachel had won the solo competition. And as much as Gabriella had wanted to win that category, she knew Rachel deserved it, therefore had been the first one to congratulate her when she was handed the first place trophy. And when Westside had won, Rachel and her teammates had been the first one to congratulate them. Gabriella knew how amazing Rachel was, and visa versa. Therefore, the girls could not have more respect for each other._

_"Ok well, let me talk to my teammates, and you need to talk to Molly," Gabriella informed Jen._

_"Okay."_

_"And just out of curiosity, what would this feature be about?"_

_"What its like to be an Elite dancer, and then you'll talk make up, friendship, boys, etc."_

_As soon as she said 'boys' Gabriella turned to Troy, and he smirked._

_"Umm okay."_

_"Nothing is official yet, I just wanted to run it by you."_

_"Yeah okay. Well I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."_

_"Okay. Good luck next Saturday."_

_"Thanks. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone and groaned._

_"What? Teen Vogue, that's big," Troy said._

_"Yeah. I guess."_

Troy smiled to himself. He remembered that car ride like it was yesterday, when it was in fact four months ago. It was then when he realized what he was truly in for. It was safe to say he was surprised to find out the girl he was dating was being highly recruited by the best performing arts schools in the country, and was so good that even though she wasn't famous, the biggest teen magazine in the country wanted to a feature on her. He had millions of fans and had yet to be offered something like that. But what he had really remembered was how casual she was about it. How modest. He had received that impression the night before, but that conversation had sealed the deal.

"What'cha thinking about babe?" Troy popped out of his thoughts and turned to his girlfriend, who had just gotten out of the shower. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was clad in his boxers and t-shirt.

"The car ride to Disneyland," he replied, as she sat down on the couch next to him, and immediately snuggled into him. "How you were so worried that you weren't going to get into UCLA." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Ever since she had received the acceptance letter and was told by an admissions officer that she was their first choice and was being offered a full scholarship, her worries and frequent freak-outs were something she was embarrassed about.

"So, about this senior ditch day," Troy started once Gabriella's laughter died down. She immediately rolled her eyes. "Baby…"

"Okay, okay, I'm listening."

"I know you are going to be drinking…"

"Now you are channeling my mother." Troy narrowed his eyes and her and she chuckled. "It's going to be fine babe. I'm going to be fine."

_"So besides bringing food, what does being a boyfriend of a Westside Elite dancer require?" Troy asked Chad, whom he had met less then twenty minutes earlier. He had only been a boyfriend of an Elite dancer for a little bit longer than that, therefore when he had walked into the studio and was immediately informed of the fact that he was now part of a 'Boyfriends Club' it was safe to say he was a little shocked._

_"Well being at every performance."_

_"That's not a problem," Troy replied and Chad smiled._

_"But in the end, it is just about being there. Molly puts a shitload of pressure on them, and sometimes it gets to them."_

_"I'm sure. Is there anything I should know about Gabriella that will help me be there for her more?"_

_"Gab is the queen of 'I'm fine'. Don't believe it. You gotta get it out of her. She'll be pissed at you for a minute and a half but she'll open up. If she doesn't get it out, that's when bad things happen." Troy nodded in understanding._

Troy sighed. Chad had been right. She was the queen of 'I'm fine' and as he quickly learned, 'Everything is going to be fine'. And despite four months of dating, she still used the line. She was an Elite dancer under immense pressure, who hated to seem weak. He knew this day was going to be bad, which is exactly why she used the word 'fine' to describe it. This was the problem with dating an Elite dancer. Gabriella Montez specifically. It took a lot to get her to admit that she wasn't 'fine'.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Consequences

**An Elite Life**

**Chapter 3**

_Kelsi Neilson walked into the bathroom to see that she was the only one there. She took this opportunity to adjust her bra, for it had been bothering her all night. Considering she was at Disney's 80__th__ anniversary celebration, with many people who pretty much had control over her career, she figured she should probably fix it as soon as possible or else her boob would probably fall out. But just as she went to unsnap it, she heard a cough. She whipped around to see that the middle stall was closed. She looked under to see the sole of high heels. The girl was obviously on her knees. It didn't take her five seconds to figure out what was going on . The girl was throwing up. Her heart sank not knowing what to do. She knew she couldn't just leave her there. But before she could finish her thoughts, the toilet flushed. A few moments later the door opened, and both girls froze. _

_Kelsi's eyes widened. The girl whom her best friend had been fawning over all night had just been emptying her meal in the toilet. She knew it wasn't the food, for everyone else had eaten the same thing and felt fine, and she knew it wasn't from alcohol, for she had been drinking water all night. Which only meant one thing. _

_Her suspicions were confirmed when a worried and frightened look came across Gabriella's face. _

"_Does he know?" Kelsi finally asked. Gabriella bowed her head before shaking it. _

"_Not exactly first date material," she mumbled. "You probably think I'm this fucked up bulimic girl now who doesn't deserve a guy like Troy. And in some ways you're right, I don't deserve Troy, but I'm not as fucked up as you might think, I promise. I'm just a dancer and…"_

"_Gabriella, I get it. I'm an actress. You really think I've never been bothered by body image before?" Gabriella just nodded, and relief spread through her body. The second she had seen Kelsi, she was convinced she was going to tell Troy, and scare him off. "Are you okay though?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

"_Do you want me to get you some water or something?"_

"_No, you don't have to do that."_

"_Hey," Kelsi said softly, placing her hand on Gabriella's arm. "This isn't something guys understand, which is why us girls need to help each other through it." Gabriella smiled thankfully. _

"_Yeah. Water would be great." _

"_Okay, I'll be right back." Gabriella nodded as Kelsi left the bathroom. She then turned to the mirror and took a deep breath. After collecting herself, she began to touch up her make up, until Kelsi walked back in with a glass of water._

"_I got you some mints too."_

"_Thanks," Gabriella said genuinely, taking the water and Altoids from her. _

"_Take small sips." Gabriella did as told, as Kelsi rubbed her back. "Are you feeling better?"_

"_Much. Thank you. No one has ever done this for me before." Kelsi's eyes widened in shock once again. While at the dinner table, Gabriella had mentioned how close she and her five teammates were. She assumed at least one of them had been there for her, especially if she was going through something as serious as this. _

"_But…" Gabriella knew exactly where she was going with this, and immediately shook her head. _

"_Two of my teammates were practically proud of each other for not eating anything yesterday." At that moment Kelsi made a decision. She was going to be the friend that Gabriella Montez never had. _

Troy had never been upset with his co-star. It was almost impossible to get mad at her. She was the nicest person in the world. However, when he found out that she had known about his girlfriend's bulimic tendencies for over a month, and hadn't told him, he had been furious.

It was a day that Troy would never forget. He had caught Kelsi and Gabriella in his bathroom. Kelsi had been comforting her after a moment of weakness that had been fueled by pressure from Molly and a lot of Italian food.

Not only was that the only time he had yelled at Kelsi, but it was the only time he asked his girlfriend to stop what she loved doing most.

She told him these were the consequences of dating an Elite dancer. And she was right.

Therefore, he just softly rubbed her back, as she emptied her dinner into the toilet. It broke his heart, but he was practically used to it by now. A few moments later, she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with the washcloth he had just handed her.

"Talk to me baby. Tell me what happened," he said softly, continuing to rub her back, as they sat on the bathroom floor. "You were doing so good."

"I know," she mumbled, the tears that had already welled up in her eyes, now falling down her face. "I guess I'm just upset."

"About yesterday?" The previous day had been ditch day. It was safe to say Gabriella had not been 'fine'.

"_Hey everybody!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked into Jason and Troy's living room. Along with being Troy's co-star and roommate, Jason was also Kelsi's boyfriend, and over the past few months, he and Gabriella had become really good friends. _

"_Hey babe," Troy greeted, getting up to kiss her. As soon as he approached her she stumbled into him and he caught her just before she would hit the floor. Gabriella giggled, and his eyes immediately narrowed. He knew what was going on. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to know how bad it really was. _

"_I'm…perfect!" she exclaimed throwing her arms up and flipping her hair. She then lost her footing and stumbled again, but Troy once again stopped her from falling. _

"_Oops!" He looked at everyone in shock. Obviously, it was worse than he thought. _

"_Jesus Gabs, how drunk are you?" Jason asked. _

"_Welll you see Jason," she replied, accentuating each word. "We were just gonna have kegs and eggs, but then someone made Jello shots. Then Julia made her famous margaritas. And they were realllly good." _

"_How many drinks did you have?" Kelsi asked, probably the most shocked out of the three. _

"_Ummm…" Gabriella looked down at her wrist, which had multiple tally marks on it. _

"_Twelve." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and she just giggled. _

"_You didn't drive here did you?" Jason asked. _

"_Noooo, I'm not that stupid. Jess dropped me off." Troy sighed in relief and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Do you know that I love you? If you don't you should, cause I really love you, cause you're a really good boyfriend. Oh and I forgot to tell you, last night I had a party, cause well they convinced me to, and you have to have a party the night before senior ditch day. So if I called you last night and said something like really stupid, I'm sorry, we went Saki bombing before and I was wasted!" Troy just nodded, still in disbelief that things had gotten this bad. Not only did she promise that she was going to be good, Chad had promised to take care of her. However, he was pulled out his thoughts when he noticed something else. _

"_Why are your eyes red?"_

"_Hmm?" she asked obliviously._

"_Are you high Gabriella?" Her head dropped down as if she had no bones. He took her chin and lifted her head back up._

"_What?" _

"_Holy shit," he mumbled. She didn't say anything, but removed herself from his grasp and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes. Everyone looked at each other in shock, before Troy bent down so he was face to face with her. _

"_Gabriella," he said seriously. _

"_Yeah?" she asked, not opening her eyes. _

"_Did you do cocaine?" She nodded and he froze. They all now looked at each other worried. "How many lines?" She just shrugged, leading Troy to groan. Jason being the only one that knew what to do, sat next to her. _

"_She needs to sit up," Jason said, sitting next to her and he and Troy pulled her up._

"_Will someone get some water?" _

"_I will," Kelsi replied before walking out. _

"_No, I wanna lay down," she moaned. _

"_I know but you can't right now." _

"_Here," Kelsi said coming back in and handing him the water. _

"_Drink some water," Troy said putting the cup in her hands. She took a small sip, before groaning and handing it back to him, and falling back down onto the couch. _

"_What's happening to me?" she moaned. _

"_You're just drunk and high baby. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Gabriella nodded at her boyfriend's reassuring tone. No matter how messed up she was, she knew he was right. She was going to be okay. _

Gabriella nodded. She had lost control, and she hated herself for it. So she did something that gave her a sense of control. No matter how dangerous and stupid it was.

Troy, being the caring boyfriend he was, just took her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. He knew she didn't like doing this, and she knew she regretted it, which is why he couldn't be mad at her for it.

"Well all of that is over baby. You have nothing to worry about. It is in the past. I just want you to enjoy what is left of your senior year, and focus on championships, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, okay."

**Please Review! Sorry it took so long to update! I was having some trouble figuring out where to end this chapter, and then when I figured it out, I went on vacation where I didn't have internet. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
